Que Je T'aime Songfic oneshot
by TheBowiest
Summary: Origianly was for valentines day but I procrastinate. A mafioso OC goes after a frisky french man, only to admit her love to him.


(**A/N: **I do not own Night at the Museum or any of its Franchise, I also do not own Que Je T'aime, the song honorably belongs to Johnny Halliday also for those wondering, this fiction is inspired by my RP with my friend Disneyprincess23, that's why things might be a bit confusing also I do have an English version of the song at the bottom. Also, be lucky I decided to continue this; it was supposed to be for Valentines Day! And believe it or not, some of the most common sayings we said now, were of Nippy's doing so… yea)

Gilda scowled tapping her long nails across the wooden desk, fedora cap tilted to cover her emerald eyes, fury growing inside. In front of her stood two men, shaking in front of the Mafia child, she quickly stood up from her seat and stared at the two men in front of her, a cigar lazily hanging from her mouth as she extracted a gun from around her thigh, pointing it at the two muscular men.

"Make sure not to mess this one up boys, time for a little Valentines Day massacre," she examined them with rage and smiled.

But then, she woke up, she took a deep breath then looked around, dropping her machine gun and looked at her exhibit, and then out the window.

"Snow… so cold… yet so peaceful, romantic yet… dark… sweet, but also easy to cover in blood. Snow, it is like France, beautiful yet truly covered in death. Valentines Day, the holiday of which revolves around romance, for so long, this holiday is known to-."

"Miss. Moretti, what are you talking about," and then the Mafioso was taken out of her daze.

"Nothing Elmo nothing at all, just thinking, yes… just thinking," she said silently observing the French exhibit from across the hall, a large banner with the family crest for the Bonaparte family hanging inside. She smiled and took off her fedora hat. Placed it on a window ledge and walked over to across the hall, there was something needed to be answered. She smiled and looked down at the tile floor as she walked past other exhibits, including a very gothic couple canoodling in the Victorian Age exhibit. The Mafioso laughed to herself and entered the French exhibit not shocked to find Napoleon the third having an argument with famed French author Victor Hugo. She giggled and childishly went to hide behind a statue, trying to avoid her French friend. She cherished their friendship, it was one where she could just be herself and not act scary just to provoke them about her height.

She smiled, continuing to hide under the statue and went to another one, singing to herself.

"_Quand tes cheveux s' étalent  
Comme un soleil d' été  
Et que ton oreiller  
Ressemble aux champs de blé  
Quand l'ombre et la lumière  
dessinent sur ton corps  
Des montagnes des forêts  
Et des îles aux trésors"_

She giggled and looked around for a clearing and ran, only to give him a game of hide and seek using the French music. She smiled a childish grin as she spotted her short friend, on the hunt for her; she smiled and went back to singing.

"_Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime,  
Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime !"_

He seemed to be clueless to her whereabouts but tried to follow her voice, but she watched as he got a bit shocked by the chorus, wondering if that siren-like voice was singing to him. She watched him intently as she turned around and looked for another place to hide, scampering towards a column she quickly slid behind it and giggled more.

"_Quand ta bouche se fait douce  
Quand ton corps se fait dur  
Quand le ciel de tes yeux  
D'un seul coup n'est plus pûr  
Quand tes mains voudraient bien  
Quand tes doigts n'osent pas  
Quand ta pudeur dit non  
D'une toute petite voix"_

Gilda took a peak from behind the pillar, her heart beat in her small chest as she smiled, she felt like staying there for a while, smiled and felt something in her heart, the feeling she felt when she first fell for Capone. She didn't know why. True there was a difference, a large difference; she was from America, in a time where Mafia ruled the streets, he from the Rococo era, the French revolution, a time of blood, both of them, but also a rather fabulous time in history. She smiled and in her sweet voice just continued to sing Johnny Halliday.

"_Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime,  
Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime !"_

She smiled as she got a small glimpse of him coming over. She thought to herself, they were probably great for each other, both known in history of being evil, both short, she wanted to know though, would it really last? There was only one way to find out. She thought, from that moment they met at the Smithsonian she knew that no matter what, she and Capone would never call each other sweethearts again, she did get the occasional doll face, but he called a lot of women that. She knew nothing was perfect, and as Octavius once said to the night guard "even the glory of Rome had to come to an end." She giggled but realized he was close by.

_Shit! _She thought to herself, she looked around and behind an old desk, which lay perfectly near-by; she smiled and began to remember the first time they met.

It was the Smithsonian on that blessed night everyone fought at the museum against the dreaded Kahmunrah, she stood behind some of Al Capone's men, smiling, feeling sort of honored to be there, she gazed forward at the man in the tunic, one who had inspired her in the past. He paced in front of them as she watched just a few more men getting out of their wooden crates, her eyes never left the direction of the evil pharaoh.

"I am Kahmunrah, I am half god," he said, She rolled her eyes, sort of tempted to say 'Hi Kahmunrah' like she was at AA or something, he finally stopped in his steps and shifted weight between his feet, "once removed on my mother's side." Gilda covered her mouth, the lisp made her want to burst out laughing, "Rightful ruler of Egypt and future ruler of," he paused to think quickly, "of well everything else. Now, I have lost some men, so I am in need of some new generals to join me in my little plan of conquering this world," he gazed at the three men, followed by the men's men. She turned her gaze to the man covered in jewels; he looked, if anything, rich, she took note to steal from him later. "Ivan the terrible," Ivan half smirked, and nodded, the pharaoh then turned to the next man, as Gilda recognized him immediately.

He was elaborately dressed and probably just a tiny bit taller then her, he looked exactly like every painting she had ever seen of him, she smiled even more, for this was her REAL hero, even if it was just a wax figure of him.

"Napoleon Bonaparte," he bowed only a tiny bit, not even worthy of calling it a bow, the pharaoh then turned to the black and white bunch, the one Gilda was in. They dressed so alike, all wearing a similar fedora, with pinstripe suits and carried machine guns, well except for Gilda who wore a skirt instead of pants, her short legs covered in stockings. She smirked then as the pharaoh gazed at them, "and young Al Capone," Capone didn't do much, just stood.

"Yea," was all he said, his hands clasped together in front of him, wearing his suit jacket, but his arms were not in the sleeves, but dangling at his side. They felt tension build in the pharaoh's voice as he continued to speak.

"Some of the most despicable, feared leaders in all of history, gentleman," his tone raised but, as if hit by a mood swing, sounded excited at the next moment "really, it's just fantastic to meet you all," the men felt flattered, Gilda rolled her eyes, "all I ask if your allegiance and I offer you the world, literally," boy was that a stupid decision.

Gilda thought back, boy was that one odd night. But her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his voice, that voice, squeaky, yes, a thick French accent but some hints of Gaelic from who knows where.

"Sors de là, Gilda, ne me faites pas jouer à ce jeu."*

"Tu sai che io amo giocare questi giochi…,**" she replied in Italian, giggling a bit, trying to see if she could get any hints out, "ora un gioco d'amore, posso solo immaginare che sarebbe molto più divertente,***" she smiled examining him, waiting for some remark as she crawled deeper into the desk.

"L'imagination stimule l'esprit, non****," she giggled as he circled the desk and looked under the little cubby-hole for the feet and gazed at the Mafioso so perfectly packaged in the little spot, "I win again, you mouse," Gilda giggled and all she could do was stare into the French man's eyes, she smirked and got out of the cubby hole.

"Yes you did, monsieur petite-," he held a dagger to her throat, she glared down towards it, yet no fear reflected in her eyes, "sei un gatto gigante, ti lascio prendere me…lo non ho paura*****," he lowered the dagger but continued to look at him. She smirked and escaped the grip he had her in, stuck her tongue out and ran "going to have to do better then that, Nippy," she smiled and then continued to sing.

"_Quand tu n'te sens plus chatte  
Et que tu deviens chienne  
Et qu'à l'appel du loup  
Tu brises enfin tes chaînes  
Quand ton premier soupir  
Se finit dans un cri  
Quand c'est moi qui dis non  
Quand c'est toi qui dit oui"_

"Don't make me send my guards after you," he slowly crept and said to himself, looking for her. Gilda giggled as she ran into the Ancient Egyptian exhibit and turned to face Thema, the wife of Kahmunrah, the gypsy princess smiled at the small Mafioso and giggled.

"Running from your darling lover again Gilda," Thema said in her oddly Brooklyn sounding voice, as Gilda continued to try and shush her.

"He's not my lover, well not yet," she peaked from behind a column, and then stared at the two Anubis statues that looked back at her, she waited till the French man walked past and stepped out.

"Quite the, provocative song your singing there, Miss Italy, isn't it," Gilda childishly stuck her tongue out and peaked, as Thema laughed, she watched as the Italian girl walked away and stood out yelling towards Napoleon in French and ran back into her original exhibit, where she quickly looked around.

"ELMO," she yelled towards one of her buddies, "cover for me," and with that she opened the door to a model of her Cadillac and hid in the back seat lying down. She kept one ear open as she heard Napoleon's voice, and he said something that shocked her.

"I must see her and press her to my heart. I love her to the point of madness, and I cannot continue to be separated from her. If she no longer loved me, I would have nothing left to do on earth," she gasped and got up, gazing at Elmo who had been protecting the car, she quickly remembered another thing he said before and got out, walking over to the French emperor.

"As for me, to love you alone, to make you happy, to do nothing which would contradict your wishes, this is my destiny and the meaning of my life," she quoted him then quickly thought "well my museum life," she shrugged a bit, but from the corner of her eye gave her partner an evil glare. She smirked and silently watch her friend walk away, she wrapped her arms together and walked closer to him "your saying that, we are friends, to scared to ruin our relationship by saying we… like, LIKE each other," she said as she stared at him, "most men find it impossible to say those things. And with that he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, slamming his lips against hers, some members of Gilda's gang stared on in disgust. He smiled and pulled away caressing her cheek.

"my dear, the word impossible is not in my dictionary," she smirked and pulled him close, kissing him back.

(awww cute ending, right? Either way, TRANSLATION NOTES:

*-"Come out, Gilda, don't make me play this game." (French)

**- "You know I love to play these games." (Italian)

***- "Now a game of love, I can only imagine that it would be much more fun." (Italian)

****-"Imagination stimulates the mind, no?" (French)

*****-"You are a giant cat, I'd let you capture me any day, I'm not afraid" (Italian)

SONG TRANSLATED:

When your hair spreads out  
Like a summer sun  
And that your pillow  
Resembles to the wheat fields  
When the shadow and the light  
Draw on your body  
Mountains, forests  
And treasure islands.

That i love you, that i love you, that i love you,  
That i love you, that i love you, that i love you!

When your mouth becomes sweet  
When your body becomes hard  
When the sky in your eyes  
At a single stroke isn't pure anymore  
When your hands would want good  
When your fingers don't dare  
When your modesty sais no  
With a tiny voice.

That I love you, that I love you, that I love you,  
That I love you, that I love you, that I love you!

When you don't feel yourself a cat anymore  
And that you become a dog  
And that at the wolf's call  
You finally break your chains  
When your first sigh  
Ends in a scream  
When it's me that says no  
When it's you that says yes.)


End file.
